


Harry's the King of the Nile (aka Denial)

by TheCrazyCreator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter in Denial, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyCreator/pseuds/TheCrazyCreator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's thoughts on a certain Dark Lord turned teenager.</p>
<p>I've read similar fics and decided to write my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's the King of the Nile (aka Denial)

That was it! Harry couldn't take this any longer, if he caught that scale headed prat staring at him one more time he was going to send him on a fist class trip to the infirmary. Oh, and who you ask, is the subject of such loathing? Well none other than the teenaged version of Voldemort aka Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Though Merlin knows how it happened, the Dark Lord had attained the body he so wanted. It was, of course, at the cost of his own memories. For all intents and purposes they were now stuck with a teenaged Dark Lord who didn't even know he was a Dark Lord.

When Dumbledore had told him of the predicament and requested that he try and be sociable with Riddle Harry had ever so politely informed him of another orifice where he could shove his lemon drops. He was not now nor ever going to be friendly to any version of the man who singlehandedly damned his life. 

To make matters worse Hermione was absolutely smitten with him. Always going on about how intelligent he was and how nice it was to finally knowe someone who loved to read as much as she did. He swore that with them teamed up together they could out read the entire Ravenclaw house. Ron, for once, stayed resolutely neutral, refusing to either accept or refuse Riddle’s existance. That left Harry all by his lonesome firmly planted in the ‘I Hate Tom Riddle’ club.

Then there was the fact that people seemed to think that he had some sort of crush on Riddle. He shot that ridiculous idea down, but obviously not soon enough. Before he knew it he was getting cornered by Hermione. After a conversation that escalated several times he was no closer to convincing her that he had no feelings towards Riddle but deep hatred.

There’s also the fact that Riddle has taken up staring at him in his free time. He kept catching him in the act, and no matter what Hermione said that flush on his cheeks was caused by anger and certainly not shyness. He did not have a crush on Tom. RIDDLE, he did not have a crush on Riddle.

Maybe a trip off the astronamy tower was needed to clear his head. Or he could follow the example of Dobby and bang his head on the nearest solid surface. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he looked over to see that Tom had sat down next to him.

“Harry, I would like to have a word with you.”

Oh Merlin help him.


End file.
